The Vampire`s Lust
by MWC
Summary: A couple`s love becomes greater as they become vampires.
1. The Vampire`s Lust: Part 1

  
  
  
The Vampire`s Lust  
  
By: MWC  
  
  
  
Prologue: Around 3:30 in the morning, me and my girlfriend Gabby were on our way home  
when my car battery died. It was a part of Los Angelos that was known for its bad reputation.  
While I was checking the battery and its connections, my girlfriend sat in the car, getting   
somewhat impatient. She was absolutely beautiful, smooth, lightly tanned skin, red hair that went  
down to the middle of her neck, not too tall, not too short, around 5`8" I think, I really never  
asked, she never told me. She was young too, nineteen to be exact. I was twenty-one. As for age,  
my car was just a little older than me, a 1976 Pontiac Trans Am with a convertible top. Still, a  
piece of shit in my book the damn thing always broke down. As I continued getting frustrated I  
suddenly heard faint footsteps coming towards us from behind the car. I didn`t pay much attention  
to it. But as the footsteps grew louder, I peeked around the right side of the hood and saw a man  
walking towards us. The light was low but I could still make out his figure, tall, around 6`11",  
pale skin, long black hair just down past his shoulders. He was wearing black clothes and a long,  
black leather coat. He seemed nice as he introduced himself.  
  
  
"Having car trouble?" he asked me, standing near my girlfriend.  
  
  
"Um, yeah," I answered, "damn thing always quits on me."  
  
  
"Mind if I take a look?" he said as he approached me.  
  
  
I stepped out of the way to give him some room. He bent over the engine, looked over every inch  
of it, then stood up and backed away.  
  
  
"Hmm, I have no idea what`s wrong," he claimed.  
  
  
::Geez, what a shock:: I thought to myself as I stood there.  
  
  
"Well, is there a phone I can use around here?" I asked, getting more aggrivated with this guy  
than the car.  
  
  
"Yes there is, follow me," he answered.  
  
  
As he started walking back to where he came from I walked to the driver side of my car and   
reached in to get my jacket and keys.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Gabby.  
  
  
"To use the phone then I`ll be right back," I told her.  
  
  
I grabbed my things and started to follow the guy. Before I made it twenty feet I heard the car  
door open, close, then the sound of high-heels tapping the ground. I turned around and saw Gabby  
walking towards me.  
  
  
"I`m going with you," she said as she walked closer, "there`s no way I`m staying here by myself."  
  
  
I waited for her to catch up then we proceded hand to hand. We walked for what I think was five  
minutes until the man walked into a meat-storage building. We hesitated, then walked in after   
him. He took us past the meat storage, and at least six phones. As we neared the back of the  
cold-storage warehouse, I could soon hear faint music. Gabby and I rounded a corner and saw the   
man talking to another man in a different language near a door. He pointed to us, said a few more  
words, then motioned us as the other guy opened the door. The faint music I could hear grew   
louder when the door opened. My how strange it was, to see a rave party being held at the back of  
a meat-storage building. Have to admit, the music was lame, so was the dancing. Me and Gabby were  
on our way home from a rave and were really tired. As Gabby stood there looking at the ravers I  
was scanning along the back wall, and finally saw the guy holding a phone above his head and   
waving me to head over to him.   
  
  
"Gabby, over there, come on," I said to her. I grabbed her hand and slowly inched forward through  
the crowd. Believe me, it was hell. People were bumping into me every few feet. About half way  
across the dance floor the crowd became unbearable.  
  
  
::Oh, come on:: I thought to myself. But everything quickly changed the second I felt something  
hit my head. I wiped my right hand across my forehead and brought it infront of my face. My  
expression quickly turned from annoyed to shocked when I saw a red liquid smeared across the top  
of my hand, then to fear when I realized it was blood. Gabby noticed it and asked me what it was.  
Before I could answer though more blood began dripping onto me, and Gabby as well. While we  
vigorously wiped ourselves off, the partiers around us raised there arms, and welcomed the blood  
which soon began spraying out of the sprinkler system. Gabby screamed as I grabbed her arm and   
tried to get us back to the exit. But as we wormed our way through the crowd, the partiers   
quickly circled us. Gabby and I were terrified by that time. The partiers around us, who were   
drenched in blood, were laughing and shouting at us. While I tried blocking the sounds out of my  
ears and the blood out of my eyes, I quickly glanced over at Gabby, who was about a foot away  
from me. Awful of me to think she looked sexy in her tight, one-pieced dress and drenched with  
blood. That was the last thing I could remember before the blow to the back of my head knocked me  
out.  
  
  
I woke up sometime later to find that we were sitting in the car, still coated with blood. As I  
finally came to I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I was surprised too, the car   
started. As I shifted the car into Drive, a sharp pain ran down the right side of my neck. I  
quickly pressed that part of my neck with my hand and felt two puncture wounds. I looked over at  
Gabby and saw she was still out cold. I shook my head side to side in an attempt to wake up then  
drove away. That was the start of our new lives that morning.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author`s note: Most of the names, settings, and events are property of the major motion picture  
BLADE. This fanfic is actually based on a dream I had after watching BLADE for the first time ^_^  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
--Chapter 1--  
  
  
  
  
A few days later me and Gabby had completely turned into vampires. What a change it was. For the  
entire day we stayed in our apartment with the shades closed. That night we made our way back to  
what I found out was a vampire night club. We had some trouble at the entrance to the night club.  
Damn bouncer wouldn`t let us in, until we should him our fangs. Only then did he let us in.   
Before we entered he told us to see a man named Deacon Frost, he showed us the way. We crawled   
through the crowd and finally made it to the door we were supposed to go through. I opened the  
door and allowed Gabby to go in first. The loud music faded as the door closed. We stood in the  
bright, white room and waited for this Frost guy to show up. A few minutes passed until a guy and  
a girl with bleached-blonde hair walked in and sat on the couch.  
  
  
"So, you wished to see me?" he said to us, seemed a little frustrated with something.  
  
  
Gabby being her shy, usual self stood there without saying a word. I guess she figured since I`m  
the guy I would be in charge of doing the talking.  
  
  
"Yes, we need help," I finally blurted out.  
  
  
"Well what kind of help?" Frost asked us.  
  
  
"Well, a few days ago we were completely turned, now we need a place to stay and a good source of  
food," I responded.  
  
  
"So, what, you guys are vampires?" Frost asked.  
  
  
"Obviously," to my surprise Gabby spoke up. What a thing for her to first say.  
  
  
Frost chuckled at her remark then told the girl sitting next to him to check us. She stood up and  
raised our upper lips, revealing our fangs.  
  
  
"Yep, they`re vampires alright," she said to him.  
  
  
"Okay then, you can stay with us in my suite. We will provide you with efficient food supply,  
shelter, and security. But there is a price for all of this. In return, you must work for me. You  
two will take the proper amount of time for training. When I get a chance, I will introduce you  
to my assistants but for now I must take care of some things."  
  
  
Frost and the girl stood up and walked past us and out the door. Me and Gabby were left by   
ourselves in the room, so I had no idea what to do.  
  
  
"Well, since we apperently have time, want to go back out and dance?" I asked Gabby.  
  
  
She looked at me, smiled, then shook her head. We held hands, then walked back out onto the dance  
floor. When we were humans she was an incredible dancer. But as a vampire, she was much, much  
better. Life as a vampire was much better than that of a human. We never got tired, we moved   
faster, and were incredibly stronger. After an hour of dancing Gabby had apperently bonded with  
Frost`s sidekick girl, I haven`t found out her name yet though, working on it. After the dance  
the only ones of us who remained were me, Gabby, Frost, that girl, and another guy. We all walked  
together to Frost`s limo, climbed in, then went to Frost`s suite.  
  
  
For the next few weeks me and Gabby`s "abilities" increased greatly. We were still together as a  
couple, too. One day I heard Frost talking about me and Gabby, how we were the only vampires he   
had ever seen who were truly in love with each other. We were, I loved Gabby alot and she loved  
me the same. By now Gabby was using her beauty to lure humans into her hands for food. I on the  
other hand, used speed and personality. Every early morning we would both hit the night club.   
Frost would attend occasionally. But one day was really different. While I was standing near the  
couch in the corner, while Quinn was having a good time with two girls, I noticed a human in the  
center of the crowd, during the bloodbath. He sure seemed petrified. It brought back memories,  
except this guy was getting the shit beat out of him. Then was the first time I noticed him, the  
day-walker, BLADE. as the blood stopped spraying out of the sprinklers, the crowd quickly went  
silent as they noticed BLADE. As Quinn stood up I walked through the crowd until I was standing   
infront of BLADE. Have to admit he had a great taste in leather jackets. Mine was just like it.  
  
  
"So, you`re BLADE, huh?" I said casually.  
  
  
But BLADE only smiled. When I moved closer is when he quickly pulled out some high-tech looking  
shotgun, armed with silver steaks. I was honored. He aimed his steak-gun at me and fired. Too bad  
for him I jumped clear. After that all hell broke loose. People were screaming, running, dying.  
I quickly grabbed Gabby and told her to follow me. She wanted to stay and get a piece of BLADE.   
But I told her it was basically suicide, the dying vampires was good enough evidence. So we  
quickly fled and left Quinn to take care of BLADE by himself. Me and Gabby made it back to the   
suite and told Frost what had happened.  
  
  
I just noticed something about Gabby that I never noticed before. Her nicely tanned skin was now  
real pale. Funny how I didn`t see this before. I looked at my hands and noticed my skin was pale  
too. Well, Quinn was really taken care of at the night club the other morning. BLADE had steaked  
him to a wall and completely barbequed his ass. Nothing to worry about, he was almost fully  
healed. Helped him out majorly to feed on those two doctors at the hospital, although BLADE was  
there and took Quinn`s hand. I can`t help but notice how sloppy Quinn is. He always manages to  
screw up. I`m just surprised that Frost hasn`t gotten rid of him yet. Must need him for   
something. Well one night on our way to another night club, we stopped so Gabby could feast on  
some perverted human who was looking for a good time. That`s when I noticed BLADE`s car parked  
across the street. Gabby had finished feeding and seemed ready for war.  
  
  
"Gabby, look, BLADE`s car," I told her. She walked past me a ways to get a better look.  
  
  
"Let`s go over there and get him," she said impatiently.   
  
  
I figured "what the hell" so we walked over there. We walked in, but couldn`t see anybody. He was  
obviously buying some more arsennal for his war against us. I picked up a bottle from a shelf,  
-Essence of Garlic- was written on the label. I set it back down and walked a little ways deeper  
into the store, Gabby stayed near the front. As I walked closer to the back I could hear BLADE  
talking to someone else. I turned around and whispered to Gabby to get over to where I was. She  
quietly ran towards me, but instead of stopping near me she continued to the doorway.  
  
  
"Gabby, get back here," I said quietly to her.   
  
  
But she ignored me. Wasn`t for her own good either. She got too close and BLADE grabbed her   
around the neck. She struggled to get away but to no avail. I just stood there, with a serious  
look on my face, even though I was scared as hell for Gabby`s life.  
  
  
"You`re here for Frost aren`t you?" BLADE asked me.  
  
  
"No, we were on our way to somewhere and happened to see your car," I told him. Well, it was the  
truth.  
  
  
"Let her go," I ordered him compulsively.  
  
  
"Give a message to Frost for me," BLADE said, " tell him I`m onto him and I`ll get him real   
soon."  
  
  
I shrugged. "Fair enough, now let her go."  
  
  
Again, BLADE chuckled. He let her go, but not before slicing her right cheek with a knife. BLADE  
threw her at me and took that time to flee. The human he was talking to fled as well. Gabby  
quickly regained her strength and we went back to the suite. After I talked to Frost he said he  
would get someone to track down and kill the doctor that BLADE took under his wing. Best way he  
figured to get to BLADE.  
  
  
Well, the day after nothing really happened. Today Frost was throwing a party at his suite. The  
scar on Gabby`s cheek had healed. Frost`s girl, who`s name I later found out was Mercury, was   
prancing around like she was on crack or something. Frost was nowhere to be seen. I think he was  
working on some prophecy thing. I was standing outside by the water, Gabby was talking to another  
girl, Quinn was sitting on the couch with two girls. Anyway, while I was standing outside I   
heard someone talking to Frost. I turned around and saw that it was a human, a cop to be exact.  
He had a run-in with BLADE while he was taking care of some business. Frost and that cop walked  
over near where I was standing. Of course, Mercury had to put in her two cents about how the   
human screwed up. Kudos to him for calling her a bitch, but a big mistake all the same. The human  
tried talking some sense into Frost, but was interrupted when Frost sank his fangs into his neck.  
Everyone at the party started laughing, except me. Mercury joined in on the feast before Frost  
threw the cop`s lifeless body into the water. Frost told Quinn that he wanted BLADE, and he  
wanted him alive. Frost went back to where he came from and everyone went back to partying. My  
how I hated Quinn and Mercury. They both thought they were really tough and were special to   
Frost. I shook my head and leaned up against the post behind me, and drew my attention to the   
corpse floating in the water infront of me.   
  
  
Not long after we caught up with BLADE and the human at the archive. I was quite surprised how  
BLADE was captured very quickly. Of course, Quinn started shooting his mouth off, I didn`t pay  
any attention to him. Crease had taken BLADE`s sword and began shooting his mouth off as well. I  
grinned when the sword`s booby trap ripped his hand off. Mercury was taking care of the human  
female Karen. Quinn on the other hand, was trying to act all big and bad. He took one of BLADE`s  
steaks and stabbed him in the left shoulder with it. He was about ready to do the same to the   
other shoulder when BLADE`s assistant interrupted us. Lucky for me I was in the back, out of   
sight. So when everyone started firing their guns in every direction I was able to sneak out to   
where BLADE and the humans were escaping to, the subway tunnel. I waited for the train to pass   
then quickly and carefully made it over to the other side. I rounded the bend in time to see the  
amazing fight between Quinn and BLADE. Karen was down off the platform near the tracks and the  
train`s wheels. The other human, Whistler, was nowhere to be found. I just stood there though and  
watched Quinn get his face slammed into the side of the moving train and his other hand get taken  
off. By now I was hanging onto the ceiling of the tunnel. Quinn, by now shocked, ran off. Behind  
me I saw Mercury and Frost`s security advancing towards BLADE. Too late though, he grabbed onto  
the train and him and the human escaped. Mercury and the security staff stopped running after the  
train and soon returned to the where I was, so I made my presence known and jumped down infront  
of them. Mercury seemed pissed.  
  
  
"Where were you?" she asked me.  
  
  
"I was up there the entire time, watching Quinn get sliced and diced," I told her.  
  
  
"And you let BLADE get away?!" She was obviously furious.  
  
  
I turned my back to her. "Like it matters, we can get him another time."  
  
  
"Frost won`t like this at all. You screwed up," she claimed. I hated it when she said that.  
  
  
"It wasn`t me who screwed up, it was Quinn. Besides, you let go of the girl," I mentioned.  
  
  
"But you could have captured them, right here," she started to raise her voice. "It`s all your  
fault!"  
  
  
I didn`t appreciate it when people rose their voices to me. I quickly swung around and   
back-handed her in the face.  
  
  
"Shut, up," I said to her, then walked away. Boy did that feel good.  
  
  
  
  
--Chapter 2--  
  
  
  
  
Back at Frost`s suite, Quinn and Mercury were arguing about which one of them screwed up. I see  
Mercury finally decided to listen to what I said. Quinn was getting his right arm bandaged up, I  
was kneeling down in the corner filing my finger nails. Gabby was cuddled next to me, she  
apperently had a busy night. Quinn and Mercury`s little argument finally quieted down when Frost  
walked into the room. Quinn pleaded his case to Frost.  
  
  
"Deac let me take this guy out, man. Look, look what he fuckin` did! He took my hand again!"   
Quinn pleaded.  
  
  
"Listen to me, I want him alive," Frost said.  
  
  
"What the fuck are you talk-, you want him alive? We`ve been trying to kill this mother-fucker   
for years. Are you out of your fuckin` mind?!" If you ask me it`s Quinn who`s out of his mind.  
  
  
By now I was getting tired of this so I sat down on the floor and wrapped my arm around Gabby.  
  
  
"You both screwed up," I finally spoke up. Everyone looked at me with puzzled looks on their   
faces.  
  
  
"You both were sloppy, acting tough. You bit off more than you could chew," I continued.  
  
  
"What about you?" Mercury asked me. "Tell Deacon about what you did."  
  
  
Frost looked at me.  
  
  
"Cyber, would you mind telling me what you did?" Frost asked me.  
  
  
Taking my arm from around Gabby, I stood up and walked out of the shadows.  
  
  
"I let BLADE and the human get away. I sat above them and watched Quinn get his ass kicked," I  
pleaded.  
  
  
"What? Why the fuck would you do that?!" Quinn shouted. I looked at him, then turned back to   
Frost.  
  
  
"Yeah Cyber, why did you do that?" Frost asked.  
  
  
I walked over to Frost until I was inches infront of him.  
  
  
"Because I want a challenge. It would have been too easy capturing him like that. Besides, I  
didn`t want to end up like Quinny over there," I said.  
  
  
After I spoke my mind, I walked back over to where Gabby was sitting, then sat next to her.  
  
  
"So, give me one good reason why I shouldn`t punish you for this Cyber," Frost said.  
  
  
"Because I know where BLADE`s hideout is. I followed him when he got off of the train. Some old  
factory," I said.  
  
  
Later that morning we took a ride to the coast. At the time I didn`t know what Frost`s intentions  
were but by the looks of things, they weren`t good. At least for Dragonetti that is. All of us,   
except for Dragonetti, had protected ourselves against the sun that was going to rise in a few  
minutes. I don`t know all that was said, because I stayed back near the cars. But then I had some  
idea as to what was happening when I heard Dragonetti screaming. His screams soon got louder as  
the sun began rising. Then the screams ceased. Frost and the others returned to the cars, without  
Dragonetti.  
  
  
The next day we all paid a little visit to BLADE`s hideout. But BLADE wasn`t there. So Frost  
decided to leave a message for him. Using the security guards as a diversion, Whistler grabbed a  
shotgun and started shooting at the guards that he saw. I was standing behind Frost, when I   
noticed Gabby running by Whistler.  
  
  
"No!" I screamed, but it was too late.   
  
  
Whistler saw her and shot her in her stomach. At that time, Quinn shot Whistler in the back of   
the leg as Mercury grabbed Karen. I ran over to Gabby and saw that she was still alive, but  
barely.  
  
  
"Oh shit," I said to myself.   
  
  
I quickly got up and ran over to Frost. Frost was kicking Whistler in the face. After he   
finished, he left the human in the hands of Quinn. I ran up to them.  
  
  
"No, wait!" I yelled. "Gabby is dying. She needs his blood."  
  
  
"After Quinn is finished," Frost said.  
  
  
"Goddammit she needs it now!" I screamed.  
  
  
Frost hesitated. "Fine, take him to her."  
  
  
Quinn and some of the guards picked up Whistler while I ran back to Gabby. Mercury was holding  
Gabby in a sitting position.  
  
  
"Thanks," I blurted to Mercury.  
  
  
Quinn dropped Whistler infront of me. Whistler had been knocked out so he wouldn`t put up a   
fight. Mercury helped me slide Whistler over to Gabby. I went over to Gabby and held her head up.  
  
  
"Gabby, sweatheart, take his blood," I told her.  
  
  
Even though she was weak, she managed to hold Whistler in front of her and drink his blood. A few  
minutes after she finished she finally stood up, apperently mostly healed. Again Mercury helped  
me carry Gabby back to the limo. Thank God she was going to survive. My life would have been shit  
without her.  
  
  
A few days later Frost was throwing another party in his suite. Gabby was sitting on the couch  
seducing a human. I was talking to Quinn and glanced over at Gabby.  
  
  
"Well, she`s back to her old self again," Quinn said.  
  
  
"Yeah, gladly," I remarked. Gabby was now feeding on the human rather than seducing him. I made   
my peace with Mercury and Quinn, so I didn`t have anymore problems with them.  
  
  
Speaking of Mercury, her and Frost were in another room with the human. It was only a matter of   
time before BLADE found us. By now, my love for Gabby had tripled. I finished talking to Quinn   
then walked over to Gabby. She noticed me walking over and threw the corpse aside. I sat down   
next to her and squeezed her tight in my arms. I gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
  
  
"Feeling better I see," I said to her.  
  
  
Gabby chuckled. "Yes, much better." She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "I want more."  
  
  
"More what?" I asked.  
  
  
"Blood, I want more blood," she answered.  
  
  
"All in time Gab, trust me," I told her. Gabby just smiled, kissed me, then rested her head on my  
chest. I held her tighter. It was strange though, after Gabby`s brush with death she craved human  
blood almost all the time. But I haven`t had the thirst for days now.  
  
  
A half an hour later Gabby actually fell asleep. I laid her out on the couch and walked outside.  
I just couldn`t get the thought of a human nearly killing Gabby. It made me extremely mad. I  
couldn`t take it anymore, the thought was driving me insane. I pushed myself away from the post   
and walked quickly for the door. Quinn tried stopping me to talk but I forced my way past him.  
  
  
-Continued on to Part II- 


	2. The Vampire`s Lust: Part 2

  
  
  
The Vampire`s Lust  
  
By: MWC  
  
  
-Part II continued from Part I-  
  
  
I made it to the street level, more angry than before. For the next hour I fed off of the human  
scum. Afterwards I sat on a pile of garbage and tried desperately to gather myself. But it wasn`t  
working. I just kept thinking about the shotgun shell ripping through Gabby`s stomach, her blood  
everywhere. With that I let out one hell of a scream and started punching the wall. For some   
reason I stopped and looked towards the street, and saw Mercury standing there. She seemed   
worried, about what I don`t know. She walked over to me and knelt down.  
  
  
"Gabby has recovered, she is doing fine and you know it, but what`s bothering you?" she asked me.  
  
  
"I can`t help it. I try not to think about it but I just can`t help it," I pleaded.  
  
  
"Try not to think about what?"  
  
  
"Gabby. Dammit, she almost died, and by the hands of some human." I stood up and leaned forward  
against the wall. I continued. "Whenever I think about it I get really mad, at the humans. So mad  
I just want to feast on every human I can."  
  
  
Mercury just stood there. I don`t think she knew what to say in at a time like this. So I just  
faced her and looked her right in the eyes.  
  
  
"BLADE is mine. This is payback," I said.  
  
  
"But Gabby didn`t die, and she wouldn`t want you beating yourself up like this" Mercury told me.  
  
  
By now I lost it. "It doesn`t matter!! BLADE is helping the humans and a human almost killed my  
damn girlfriend! Someone has to pay and I`ve chosen BLADE. So you tell Frost to leave his hands  
off of BLADE, because he`s mine."   
  
With that I walked away, Mercury of course followed. Around an hour after we returned to the   
suite, Frost, Mercury, Quinn, Gabby, and myself went to the night club. This time they were   
playing really good music, Trance to be exact. Frost and Mercury went in the middle of the dance  
floor and started dancing together, me and Gabby did the same. Thanks to our previous dancing  
experience me and Gabby were the best dancers out there. All the other ravers around us stopped  
and formed a circle around us and watched in amazement. Gabby and I were excellent dancers in our  
human lives, but as vampires we were faster and could go for longer. For a few minutes we did   
partner routines until we separated and did our single routines. At that point we decided to  
battle each other, Gabby started first. She was marvelous with her rave-style dancing. She ended  
her first routine, right infront of me, and gave the floor to me for my routine. I walked out to  
the middle, threw my full-length leather jacket off, and quickly went into my breakdancing   
routine. For those who know breakdancing, this was a simple routine. I just did a simple 6-step  
into a windmill then a freeze, then I gave the floor back to Gabby. The battle went on for at   
least a half an hour. Finally I had to give up, Gabby`s speed and agility was far greater than   
mine. I signaled my surrender and shortly after the crowd began applauding. Then the music   
changed from Trance to Drum-n-Bass. That had to have been the best night of my vampire life.  
  
  
After that we returned to the suite. Frost and Mercury went in to check on the human. At least my  
sanity had returned. Me and Gabby both sat outside but our time together was cut short. One of   
the security guards said that an intruder made it into the building. It was BLADE. Before he made  
it up to the suite level he had completely taken out the entire security force. But by the time I  
had made it to the room he was in, he was already captured. Frost`s dream was becoming a reality,  
he was now able to summon La Magra. With that, we prepared the transport to the Temple of Eternal  
Night.  
  
  
  
--Chapter 3--  
  
  
  
  
We made it to the temple before the truck that was carrying BLADE and the human. The interior of  
the temple was, eerily beautiful. Mercury had taken BLADE`s sword, Quinn had his shades. By now  
BLADE, the human, and the twelve purebloods were in the chamber with us.  
  
  
Frost acknowledged BLADE`s presence. "BLADE, Karen, glad you could make it."  
  
  
"Hey man, thanks for the shades," Quinn said.  
  
  
"Our ancestors called this place 'The Temple of Eternal Night'. Nice, isn`t it?" Frost stated.  
  
  
Frost continued. "Apperently these geniuses forgot it ever existed. Fortunately for us, I`m what  
you might call a, student of history. Why are we here? This temple was built for one glorious  
moment, tonight, the Blood God."  
  
  
For some reason Quinn then punched BLADE in the face.  
  
  
"Thanks," Frost said sarcastically. "Let`s see this sword of yours."  
  
  
Mercury walked over, unsheathed the sword and threw it at Frost.  
  
  
"Well, Titanium right? Acid-etched? I`ll get used to a weapon like this."  
  
  
Frost held the sword infront of BLADE and flicked a switch, stopping the booby trap.  
  
  
Frost went on. "What? You look surprised. I told you BLADE, I know everything about you. Hold out  
your arm Quinn."  
  
  
"Why man? They`re like, all better," Quinn asked.  
  
  
"Hold out your arm," Frost ordered.  
  
  
"Deac, I," Quinn pleaded. Quinn held out his arms, he looked really nervous as Frost raised the  
sword.  
  
  
"Just kidding," Frost said, patting Quinn on the back. Quinn looked confused then started   
laughing. The human at that time was trying to get BLADE`s attention.  
  
  
"He can`t here you honey," Frost said, "the thirst has got him now."  
  
  
"What do we have here?" Frost asked. "The precious serum. How long has it been since you shot   
up? 12, 13 hours? I bet you`re just dying for a drink. What`s it feel like? Is your blood on   
fire?"  
  
  
BLADE tried coaxing Frost into taking some. "Try it. You might like it."  
  
  
Of course, Frost denied and tossed it away. After a few more words were exchanged BLADE, the   
human, and the purebloods were taken away. I went up to the top level with Gabby. After a few  
minutes of preparing, the purebloods were finally placed in their positions. I couldn`t make out  
any words but I could see two of the purebloods talking to Mercury. One must have made her mad  
because she quickly unsheathed the sword and stabbed one. ::What the hell is she doing?!:: I   
thought. Frost kinda needed all twelve for the summoning of La Magra. Shortly after BLADE`s blood  
began pouring downward, dripping on the purebloods` foreheads. The ceremony had begun. Gabby got  
up and walked over to the egde.  
  
  
"What`s going on?" Gabby asked me.  
  
  
"It`s starting," I told her.  
  
  
With that, a single drop of blood fell from the ceiling and landed on Frost`s forehead.   
Afterwards the glyphs along the walls lit up and lightning shot out of the bottom glyphs, and   
into the purebloods` foreheads. The lightning was too bright so I had to look away.  
  
  
A few moments later I finally decided to look back down. Everything was calm, and the purebloods  
were missing, so were Frost and Mercury. Something quickly caught my attention. I looked to the  
left and saw BLADE run out and jump down to the lower level.  
  
  
"Holy shit," I said to myself. I looked over at Gabby. "Gabby, please, for me, hide."  
  
  
Gabby nodded than ran down a corridor. After she hid I looked down and saw Mercury get sprayed   
with something the human was holding. ::Fuck:: I thought as I saw Mercury`s head explode. I then  
composed myself, and jumped down after BLADE. I landed perfectly, much to my surprise, and saw  
BLADE working on the security force. After he finished with them and grabbed his sword, I made my  
presence known.  
  
  
"BLADE!" I yelled out. BLADE quickly turned around and faced me. "Your friend tried to kill my  
girlfriend, but I think she liked his blood."  
  
  
"Well, looks like I`ll have to kill your girlfriend for him," BLADE said.  
  
  
"Aaaahh! I`m gonna kill you!" I screamed as I charged BLADE. He took out his sword and slashed at  
me, but I dodged it. I countered with a roundhouse kick to his face. This knocked BLADE back.  
  
  
"What?" I coaxed, "Is that all you have?"   
  
  
I kicked him again in the stomach. I was about ready to kick him in the face, but he quickly   
pulled out his sword and thrusted it in my stomach. I grunted as it went in, and shrieked as it  
was pulled out. The last thing I remember, before I keeled over and blacked out, was Frost  
challenging BLADE, and BLADE running up to him.  
  
  
I finally came to I think an hour later. It took me a few minutes to recover but I soon realized  
that I was the only vampire alive. I stumbled out into the center of the room. BLADE and the   
human were gone, dead, I`m not sure. But I quickly remembered.  
  
  
"Gabby!" I yelled out. "Gabby?!" Finally, I saw her appear at the ledge. My heart quickly filled  
with relief. "Are you ok?" I asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I`m fine," she answered.  
  
After breathing a sigh of relief I finally said, "Come on, let`s get outta here."  
  
  
We climbed the ladder to the oustide and noticed that the sun was rising, so we quickly and   
safely got back to Frost`s suite, except we were the only ones going back to it. It was going to  
be hard continuing the vampire life without Frost, Quinn, or Mercury. Except, we were given more  
than one choice. When we got back to the suite we noticed BLADE and the human were there as well.  
  
  
"Came back to finish you off," BLADE said holding that shotgun again.  
  
  
Gabby stumbled backwards as BLADE raised the gun, I stood my ground.  
  
  
"Unless, you are willing to take the easy way out," BLADE continued.  
  
  
I was puzzled. "What do you mean?" I asked him.  
  
  
"Well," he responded, "either I can kill you right here, and end your pathetic vampire lives, or,  
you can take Dr. Jenson`s cure, which will turn you back to humans."  
  
  
This was difficult. By now I loved the life of a vampire, but on the other hand, I didn`t want to  
lose Gabby. Speaking of which, while I was standing there thinking, Gabby walked over and placed   
her hand on my shoulder.  
  
  
"Matt, I don`t want to die, but most importantly, I don`t want to lose you," she said, "Let`s   
just take this cure."  
  
  
I was most shocked. I wasn`t called by my human name in weeks now. I had to agree.  
  
  
"Okay, we`ll take the cure," I said. Gabby seemed very thrilled.  
  
  
Before we left, we put on sunblock so the sun wouldn`t affect us. On the way back to BLADE`s  
makeshift headquarters, we followed his car in my car. The ride was really long. All I could   
think about was all of the interesting times we had, and the abilities which we were going to   
lose. To be honest, I didn`t want all that to end, but I also didn`t want to lose Gabby. If I had  
rejected, BLADE would have killed me, probably Gabby too. If not, Gabby would have been  
devistated. Basically, I had accepted to take the cure for her sake. In a way, my sake too  
because I wouldn`t be losing Gabby.  
  
  
We finally made it to BLADE`s headquarters. Not much to say about it, mainly because I was there  
before. We got out of the car and walked over to where the human was standing. She appeared to be  
mixing something and putting it in a syringe.  
  
  
"Okay, I`m going to inject this serum into you. You will lose your strength, ability to   
regenerate, and your speed. You will be.." I interrupted her.  
  
  
"I know, I know, just inject me," I told her.  
  
  
She shrugged then walked over to me. It felt a little painful as she injected me, but the   
reaction quickly took effect. She then grabbed another syringe and walked over to Gabby as I was   
really starting to feel the affect.  
  
  
About an hour later I was completely out of it. I was very weak, nautious, and my mouth was  
killing me. Gabby apperently felt the same. I can`t remember much from that point but about two  
hours after I felt much better, Gabby too.  
  
  
Well, to tell you the truth, I never thought I would be doing this, but afterwards I was thanking  
BLADE. To be honest, I kinda missed Frost and the "adventures" we had, but I was thanking him for  
giving us the option of living as humans, rather than dying as vampires.  
  
  
That night we went back to our apartment. It had been quite sometime, like we were just moving   
in. Gabby jumped onto the couch to go to sleep, I leaned against the wall. Suddenly there was a  
knock on the door. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked over to the door. Strangely, it  
was two cops. They basically said that they heard me and Gabby were kidnapped and were just   
checking on us. I told them we were okay. As they left I noticed something strange. While they  
were walking away I noticed they had symbols on the backs of their necks, kinda like the glyphs  
that were at the temple. Oh well, I was too tired to care anyway, so I think I`ll just go to   
sleep and forget this ever happened. Why were those cops really here anyway?  
  
  
  
  
  
--The--  
--End-- 


End file.
